1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to drinking straws and more specifically to a tube having an upper aperture for drawing beverages therethrough and a base plate having a plurality of buttresses attached thereto for the purposes of attachment to the tube as well as acting as blades to mix the ingredients therein and between said buttresses having vertical slot apertures providing additional ingress and a nonclogging feature to said invention and wherein on the external surface of said base plate are arrayed a number of projections for the purpose of crushing and extracting juice and pulp from slices of fruit immersed within said beverage and wherein said base plate can be formed into any number of recognizable shapes, such as a bottle or a lemon, or can be formed with a contour to aid in the extraction process on a curved surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other drinking straws designed to crush and mix ingredients contained within a beverage. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,847,879 issued to Knecht on Mar. 1, 1932.
Another patent was issued to Hoffer on Apr. 25, 1967 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,405. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,267 was issued to Miller on Apr. 11, 1961 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 7, 1952 to Hartnett as U.S. Pat. No. 2,613,107.